Til
by chiea
Summary: OneshotAnd they all thought he was the densest member of Team 7. It was really just a matter of time now.. NaruSasuSaku


**A/N**: Some of the situations below are actually in the manga/anime but there some scenes that I added. I think you can spot them anyways, so I won't go over them one by one.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto and all its characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary: **And they all thought he was the densest member of Team 7. It was really just a matter of time now.

**Category:** Romance/General

**Pairing**: Depends. Either NaruSaku or SasuSaku

**Til**

Everyone thinks I'm the dumbest member of Team 7, you know, one is the ice cold but not cool prodigy from a clan that was nearly wiped out, and the other member, the incredibly cute and intelligent student of old grandma who happens to be one of the top graduates of the Konoha Academy. So that leaves me as what, chopped liver?

Ha! If only others knew! I happen to be the smartest among us, you know! And I'm not bluffing!

Why, you ask? Well if they were smart enough, they would have been together eons ago! Not that I want them to be, I still think I'm more suited for "her".

Oh come on, don't tell me you didn't notice too? Bah, and they think I'm stupid!

Like haven't you noticed that whenever she touches him, like the time when she thought that he was killed by Haku, he never tells her off. I mean come on, he doesn't treat her like a fangirl; he treats her relatively nicely actually.

He's incredibly protective of her too. Duh.. During the chuunin exams, mr. bushy eyebrows hit on my beloved, innocent cherry blossom. Well I was gonna kick his ass and all but stupid green man had to challenge there's-a-stick-lodged-up-my-ass bastard, and he agreed. Did ya all think that was coz he wants to see how good matchstick man is? It was the perfect excuse to mop the floor with the-power-of-youth-is-burning's hair for blowing kisses to my innocent pink haired sweetheart. Oh and I said matchstick because his hair is slicked back right? And then his body's kinda straight? Funny mental image ne? Fufufufu.

And after that, in the forest of death, he was pissed to hell when he discovered that she was injured by those no good sound bastards. Not that I needed to see it, I heard him growl when asking who the hell had hurt her. Well I was gonna help him too but all my muscles hurt and I couldn't even open my eyes. I didn't faint! I'm too strong to faint! I was just.. Uhm.. unable, yeah that's it!

He'll never say it to her face but I know she's important to him. He told me himself, that she and I are important to him and he doesn't want to lose important people, not after the massacre.

He'll never admit it but there's more to our rivalry than just power. Pshht, I can remember how pissed he was at me after I rescued her from the-would-be Kazekage, he even challenged me to a fight at the hospital then. The old pervert just had to show then, if not I would have made him cry uncle ten thousand times then.

He's not very vocal about his feelings, heck I wasn't even sure had them at first. But if I remember correctly, she told me that before popsicle left for the sleazy serpentine sannin, he told her thank you after she declared his feelings for her. She laughed bitterly after that, saying maybe he really doesn't have feelings for her at all. For him that means a lot you know. She is too.. Dense I guess..I would have shouted -are you stupid- at the top of my lungs but I'd rather not get her mad at me, especially now she can literally shatter the earth with a single blow.

I mean come on, any self respecting ninja who's supposed to read underneath the underneath would have noticed something's weird with the ice git. As I've said she's just too unassuming for her own good. Why do you think I shout my feelings for her out in the open? If I didn't she'd probably think I like her as a friend or something like that. That's the way she is.

Now that I think about it, it's not like she's the only guilty party here.

He thinks that she just has a crush on her or something as juvenile as that. And that is why most of the time I want to tear him apart. He doesn't realize how deep her feelings for him are. When I see her look at him, I see what other people out there die for. And even if I hate to admit it, I don't think she'll ever look at me that way. But it's cool you know, I don't mind "that" much. Really.

Some people say she's shallow and even if I'd rather give them a swift kick to the shin, I'd rather explain why she isn't like that. If she were that shallow, she would have dropped him like a hot potato when she found out his dark past, not to mention violent tendencies. Unlike his other fans who are only after his pretty face, though I never really found out why others thought that, she's different. She likes him for who he is, his rotting personality and all that crap. I think that shielding him with her body from an incoming attack of another jinchuuriki is testament to that. She even asked him to take her with him to Sound! If that wasn't a sign of her undying loyalty to him, I don't know what is.

Due to his super duper twisted meaning of "teamwork", more often than not, she's left in the background when we fight. I'm not a hypocrite, I do that too because I don't think I can take it, nor could he if something happened to her, no not her. I can handle blood in the battlefield, even mine, just not hers. The icicle thinks so too and more often not, he tells her to 'get back' whenever the enemies attack, and maybe that's why she thinks she is useless to us. But I'm not taking chances. So is he.

I will probably never tell anyone this but he probably loves her as much as I do. Even if I go around telling everyone that what he can do I can do better, that is something I think we're pretty much equal in.

Or maybe, just maybe, he may be better in that than I am.

For one, I don't know if he actually noticed but only she can bring him back to normal when his curse seal gets out of control. She just hugged him and with tears in her eyes begged him to stop. And he did. I mean that has got to mean something-something really really important. And the silly girl doesn't even think about it, nope, she's too concerned about his health at that time to think about anything else. What do you mean I slept during that! No, I didn't sleep or faint during the run in with the sound brats, I was just unable okay!

Uggghhh..

He doesn't realize it..

She doesn't realize it either..

They're so frustrating…

Anyways, we finally dragged his ass from the sound, well I did beat him up pretty good you know. Purple really is his color. Nishi nishi.. And now he's back, recuperating, with probation of a whole year. And he's staying for good. He better, if goes traipsing outside of Konoha, mingling with missing nin I'll personally get him back then tie him to a tree and make sure he never leaves again.

But I don't think he's going away for a while. He might be stupid but not that stupid. And so is she.

And that means it's only a matter of time.

Until she realizes that the cold ice block feels something for her..

Until he realizes that she really is the one for him..

But until then..

Until the inevitable comes..

"Sakura-chan, do you want to eat some ramen with me?"

I'll live with what she has to offer.

**Post A/N:**

Kinda sad isn't it? I duuno, personally, I think Naruto-kun would step back if Sasuke does admit that he likes Sakura-chan back, he's that nice. But there will be an onslaught of 'if you make her cry bastard I swear I'll.. (insert bloody awful and painful things here…)', and I think he's not as stupid as others think he is, in my, repeat my opinion only, the **blondie realizes that Sakura really loves Sasuke** and not just some passing fancy. My heart goes out to you, Naruto-kun. And no, I'd rather have you paired with Sakura than with other characters, you deserve her as much as Sasuke does, or even greater. No offense Sasuke fans.

Actually, something has been nagging me to write NaruSaku fics, oneshots, multichaps.. I dunno, seeing how the manga is going, there may be a slim chance for them to be together. Kishimoto what on earth are you planning?

I had difficulty writing in Naruto's vocabulary, I tried to write his thoughts in character as much as possible. Maybe I was so used to writing Neji.. Oh well..

Like the story? Hate it? Questions? Review!

Wrong grammar? Spelling? Review!


End file.
